


Fang x Reader

by usagi_bloodsmith



Category: Maximum Ride - James Patterson
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-24
Updated: 2018-01-06
Packaged: 2019-01-04 17:30:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 18
Words: 10,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12173484
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/usagi_bloodsmith/pseuds/usagi_bloodsmith
Summary: This takes place about a year after Jeb disappeared,  you live with the flock and are good friends with Iggy. You enjoy playing with Nudge,  gazzy and angel, help max out around the house and like to (sometimes) tease fang. You are 14 and great at fighting (you workout ALOT)I don't own maximum ride or youYou belong to yourself and fang!





	1. Wake up call pt1

It was a warm and sunny morning; well at least that's what you saw through closed eyes. You see, even though you were the strongest one in the flock, you LOVE sleep. Your room was next to max's room, so you would usually be the second one up, but today was different.

Max POV

8:45, I woke up feeling refreshed from yesterday, I got dressed and walked by (y/n)'s room. I could hear her whimper and groan, guess she was having a nightmare. They've been more frequent I thought I hope she'll be okay. I started to remember what happened the last time her dreams became really sever, she didn't sleep for 2 weeks because she was too scared to fall asleep again. That made everyone really worried; she started to fight with Iggy, Nudge and even Fang, the worse ones were with Fang. *sigh* I decided not to wake her up so she could get a few more minutes of sleep and walked down to the kitchen.

Once I was downstairs, I saw that Iggy was making hash browns, eggs and bacon. "Whoa!! It smells like heaven down here" I turned around and saw a half asleep Gasman coming down the stairs. "It's almost ready. Hey max, could you go get everyone else?" Iggy asked. "Sure, Gazzy go get Fang up" I turned to Gazzy, who gave me a military salute and said "YES SIR!"

Gasman POV

"YES SIR!" I said to max as I turned and ran up the stairs towards Fang's room. As I walked up and opened the door, I yelled "WAKE UP!! Breakfast in-WHAM!!" I had been hit in the face with one of Fang's pillows and was now on the floor with it on my face. "Shut up Gasman. I'll be down in a minute, just let me get dressed" "okay, I'll tell max and the others." As I left his room, I walked by max's then (y/n)'s room and I heard sobbing. I decided to walk straight downstairs, mainly because I heard the bacon call my name.

Once I had reached the bottom step, I could only see Iggy making breakfast and felt a breeze quickly brush past me. I looked up the stairs and saw max storm up towards my sister's room; she shares a room with nudge.

Max POV

I stomped past Gazzy up to Nudge and Angel's room, the nerve of that blind creep. I go to ask him why he was up so early and the answer he gave me UGH! "I didn't want you to burn the house down" he had said. GOD... how could he say that?! As I walked down the hallway I saw Fang closing his door, I walked up behind him. "Morning sleepy-head. Did you sleep well?" I asked, he looked back at me and said "yeah but something feels off" "you too?" "Why don't you go wake up the girls now, huh" Fang looked over at me with a cocky smile. Flustered with rage, I turned on my heels and went straight into the girl's room.

"WAKE UP GIRLS!! BREAKFAST IN A FEW MINUTES!" I yelled. Nudge looked up from her pillow, groaned and then grabbed her blanket and pulled it over her head. I walked beside her bed, grabbed her blanket and pulled it off the bed. "AHH! Max" she whined "I know but Iggy made bacon and" before I could even finish my sentence, nudge was dressed and half-way out her bedroom door. *sign* that girl I thought. "Angel? Are you up?" I went over to Angel's corner and pulled back the curtains to see a fully dressed piece of cutie heaven. "Hi max" she said "morning sweetie" I replied. "Let's go down to breakfast. Iggy made bacon and hash browns" "yum." Angel gave me a quick but savory hug, grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door towards the stairs.


	2. Wake up call pt2

3rd person POV

As they all sat down to breakfast and began eating breakfast, Nudge started to go full on motor mouth. Everyone looked every annoyed, like they could just explode at any moment. "Hey, it looks like a nice day outside so why don't we all go out and have a fun day in the fields!" Max said. That seemed to brighten everyone's face, even Fang's face started light up.

"Hey max, what about (y/n)? She has to come, please?!" Angel looked at Max and gave her the puppy dog eyes. "That sounds like an excellent idea Angel. Who wants to go wake her up then?" Max looked around the table, she then said "Fang, Gazzy, how about you two go wake her up?" Fang raised an eyebrow at Max but she just smiled.

Gazzy was hesitant but nodded his head, Fang sighed and agreed as well. They both got up, put their plates in the sink and walked up the stairs very slowly, dreading what might happen to them once they woke (y/n) up. Once they arrived at her door, they just stared at it, deciding who was going to open it. Gazzy looked up at Fang and nudged him in the side "what" "you open the door" "why me? You should" "what? No, I've already been hit in the face with a pillow." Gazzy glared at Fang, while Fang was contemplating whether to open up her door.

Fang POV

I decided not to disappoint the others and just open the damn door. I grabbed the door handle and looked down at Gazzy, he nodded. I turned the door handle and slowly walked in with Gazzy clinging to my side like we were in a haunted house. I opened the door about 3 inches but stopped, Gazzy and I both freeze in the doorway because we hear an unexpected sound. Crying.

We peeked around the door to see (y/n) still asleep, facing towards to window and sobbing. "Is she okay?" Gazzy whispered staring at (y/n)'s sleeping and sobbing figure. "Not sure- Gazzy get back here!" I whisper-yelled at him as he ducked under my arm and crawled silently towards (y/n). I got on my hands and knees and followed Gazzy as he crawled to the side of her bed. Once we were there, we turned to each other, nodded and slowly stood up, trying not to wake up (y/n).

As we stood up, (y/n) shifted so that she was facing us. "This is stupid" I said and put my hand on (y/n)'s shoulder. I started to lightly shake her "what are you doing? Are you crazy?" asked Gazzy. "(y/n) wake up" I said but what happened next was unexpected.

(Y/n) POV

It was here, it was everywhere. I couldn't shake it off. Darkness, evil, and the words I hated. "You were made for one reason and one reason only. That's why we named you" but I couldn't hear the name. All I could hear was the howling of erasers and the crying of my mutant brethren. I saw white coats everywhere I looked closing in on me; I looked behind me and saw, well, me surrounded by lifeless bodies. I recognized a few of them: Max and the others. All with blood pouring out and around them. I was horrified. I looked myself up and down, my gray, feathery wings look demonic and almost dragon like. I had bloodshot eyes and claws which were most likely covered in my flock's blood. I look down at my feet and saw blood all around me, I knew this was fake but it seemed so real. And then I... woke up.

I gasped for air as I sat up, hunched over my knees, hugging them for dear life. I heard breathing and footsteps; I looked through my (h/l) (h/c) hair to see Gazzy and Fang standing beside my bed in shock. My eyes began to water, I hated having these nightmares. I let go of my knees and hung my head down low so they wouldn't see the terror in my eyes.

Gazzy POV

(Y/n) woke up sweaty and scared; I saw her look at us through her (h/l) (h/c) hair. She flattened her legs; I saw my chance and went for it. I jumped onto her bed, wrapped my arms around her waist and gave her the biggest hug I could. "Are you okay, (y/n)?" I asked worriedly. I looked up from her chest and my eyes grew wide in shock at what I saw. Her eyes were dripping with tears and her face was covered in sweat, I love this person like a big sister. I hated to see her so sad "its okay (y/n), I'm right here" I said reassuringly.

I buried my face into her chest and squeezed her. "Hey, you okay?" I heard Fang say, he sounded really concerned. I lifted my head and stared at (y/n), she had stopped crying. Her eyes turned to their usual soft demeanor and a smile slowly crept on her face. I loved her smile; it was always warm and inviting. I turned to look at Fang, I thought I saw a hint of jealousy in his eyes but just shook it off. "I-I- I'm sorry, I didn't mean to scare you. I just had another nightmare, it's nothing" she said sobbing.

Fang POV

She sounded so scared and depressed, I couldn't stand to see her so sad. I don't know why but I felt a ting of jealousy once I saw Gazzy hugging (y/n). I was sucked into my own though and removed from them in one quick second as I heard (y/n) start to sob again. I walked up to her and gave her shoulder a reassuring squeeze and said "it's over now, your fine now". She nodded her head "Oh! We actually came here to wake you up to tell you we're all going to have a day outside in the sun."

The minute Gazzy had said that, her face started to brighten. "That sounds like an awesome idea" she said as she squeezed Gazzy close to her. That's when my brain started to rapidly grow more annoyed with Gazzy, somehow whenever she's sad or upset he can always cheer her up. But why do I feel this way. As (y/n) let go of Gazzy, she looked up at me with a confused look "Fang, what's wrong?" I was shocked and flustered; I looked down at the ground, trying to ignore her gaze. "Hey (y/n), are going to join us?" asked Gazzy, she looked down at the bubbly child and stroked his head. "Sure will, just let me get dressed first. Okay?" "Okay, we'll be outside the door" "come on Gazzy; let's give the lady her space." I grabbed him by the back of his blue t-shirt and pulled him through her door and closed the door behind me.

(Y/n) POV

I watched as Fang dragged the little ball of giggles out the door. Wait, Fang called me a lady? I shook it off as him being polite and got out of bed to get dressed. I looked in to my closet and pulled on a (f/c) tank top, (f/c) pants cut under the knee and a (f/c) hoodie with the words HILLY WOOD SHOW SUPERNATURAL PARODY on the back. I looked at my clock and saw that it was 9:55; I just hoped that there was some breakfast left.

As I walked towards my door, I could hear those two arguing over something. I opened the door and saw Gazzy and Fang glaring at each other. "What are you two arguing about? I bet it's something stupid" they both looked in my direction. Fang started to blush and looked away, Gazzy must have noticed as well because he started to giggle then he clutched his sides and started to laugh hysterically. In doing so, he fell on the floor still clutching his sides, I couldn't help myself and started to join in all the laughter.

As I wiped the tears from my eyes, I looked around and saw that Fang had disappeared. Oops, I thought looking at Gazzy, who also had a confused expression. "Well that was weird" I said, robbing the back of my head. "Yeah, but hey, we're both ready so why don't we met up with everyone else?" Gazzy suggested. He grabbed my hand and we started to walk toward the others. We walked until Gazzy said that he could beat me down the stairs and that made my head do a 'oh hell no'.


	3. Nightmare eyes

Max POV

As I helped Angel with her sweater, I saw Fang walk down the stairs with flushed cheeks. "What happened up there? Did you wake (y/n) up and where's Gazzy?" Fang just ignored me, went into the closet and grabbed his coat. Before I could say anything, we all heard loud thumps from upstairs and yelling and laughing. "HAHAHA!!!! You'll never catch me, (y/n)!" "Oh yes I will, you get back here you giggling fart machine!" we heard (y/n) and Gazzy yell.

As we saw them fly down the stairs, (y/n) scooped up Gazzy yelling "GOTCHA!!" and started to tickle him. "Ahem" I coughed to get their attention and it worked! They both stopped and stared at me "I see your awake (y/n). How are you feeling this morning?" I asked. "I'm doing okay, aren't we going out today?" she said while putting Gazzy down and walking over to the door. "Yep! It's going to be so much fun!" said Angel with a giant smile plastered on her face. Nudge walked over to (y/n) and said "morning (y/n)! Ready to play!?" "Sure am! Hey Iggy, is there any breakfast left?" "Yep in the kitchen"

(Y/n) POV

I walked into the kitchen, grabbed my breakfast and walked over to the microwave "you guys can go outside; I'll meet you outside after I've finished" I said as I set my plate in the microwave. "Okay, come on guys lets go" Max said as she opened the door, everyone left and I was in the house alone. *sigh* I sat at the table and waited for the microwave to finish.

Images of my nightmare flashed in my head, making me cover my eyes in frustration and anger. BEEP, BEEP!! I was startled by the sound of the microwave going off. I walked over, grabbed my food and sat down and started to eat. Mmmmm, Iggy's cooking is as good as ever I thought to myself. I ate slowly, just to make sure that my emotions wouldn't get the best of me while I was with everyone else.

Nudge POV

We were all playing in the strawberry fields, catching butterflies, picking and eating strawberries and playing pranks on each other. I looked at my blue watch to see what time it was, I was starting to worry about (y/n), she seemed a little off. It usually took her two minutes to eat breakfast, she usually finished first, but today she was taking her time. I walked over to Max to ask her if I could check on her.

"Hey Max, can I go check on (y/n) please? She's taking a long time to eat" Max looked at me, she had a worried expression on her face. "Your right nudge, she is. Good idea, go ahead and check if (y/n) is okay" she smiled and patted my shoulder. I gave her my best cheesy grin and skipped towards the house.

Once I was there, I heard something crash on the other side of the door. I opened the door to see (y/n) lying on the couch with her arm over her eyes. "(y/n) are you okay? I heard something crash" she looked over at me, still covering her left eye. "Nudge, what's up?" "I was worried about you, your taking a long time. What's wrong with your eye?" she turned her head away from me. "I'm okay; I'll be out in a minute." "Okay, I'll go wait by the door" I said while walking to the door.

(Y/n) POV

I wasn't expecting Nudge to worry about me, such a sweet girl. GAAHH!! My eye hurts like hell right now; I need to get to the bathroom quick. I quickly got up from the couch and walked to the bathroom, still covering my left eye. Once I was through the door, I closed it and checked my eye in the mirror. It was black with a red pupil, almost like the ones in my nightmare, the eyes of a killer. I looked in the cabinet under the sink and found an orange bottle; inside was something used to help me with this problem.

Jeb had created a pill to turn my eye back to normal; it works most of the time. I swallowed the pill and felt unimaginable pain, it hurt so badly. I hunched over and held my eye, clenching my teeth in pain and trying not scream. After the pain subsided, I straightened myself out and opened the door to go meet Nudge. Once I turned the corner toward the front door, Nudge tackled/hugged me. "Nudge, what's wrong? Why did you attack me?" I smiled at Nudge, while hugging her shoulders. She looked up from my waist and scolded me "I'm fine but you on the other hand are not. Once we get back from playing outside, you and I are going to have a talk."

After Nudge had finished talking, I was taken aback at what she said. "Well then miss high and mighty, I-"I stopped mid sentence because Nudge had done something that only Angel would do. Puppy dog eyes, the one thing I can't say no to. "Fine, whatever" "yes!" Well, at least she's happy. "Come on; let's go meet with the others" "Nudge" "hmm?" "Could you let me go now, please?"


	4. Sunny Days Outside

Normal POV

(Y/n) and Nudge made their way down toward the flock "(y/n) could you give me a piggyback ride please?" asked Nudge. (Y/n) looked down upon Nudge's face and smiled "of course sweet stuff." Nudge gave her a closed eye smile while she hoped up on (y/n)'s back. Cutie she thought.

Once they arrived in the field, Max saw them and raised her eyebrow. "You two look adorable" said Iggy? Nudge jumped down and walked over to Gazzy and Angel, giggling. (Y/n) looked over at Iggy, confused, he just shook his head. Then it hit her, everyone was either giggling or had a smirk on their face. "You think so Gazzy?" (y/n) loomed over him with a creepy smile plastered on her face. "Iggy said it no- AHHH! STOP!! HA HA!! TH-THAT TICKLES!" yelled Gazzy as she started to tickle him for the second time today.

All of a sudden (y/n) felt a pressure on her back. She looked behind her to see Angel on her back "DOG PILE ON (Y/N)!!" "WHAT?!" WHUMP!! Everyone had run over and joined in on the dog pile. All except Fang, who for some reason had a small amount of blush creeping on to his cheeks. "Come on Fang, this is awesome" said Max, while on the top of the pile. Fang looked down to see (y/n) with a huge smile on her face, he loved that smile.

"Okay, okay. That's enough, everyone off please" said (y/n). Everyone got off, everyone except angel. She had (y/n) in a bone-crushing hug and she looked so adorable. (Y/n) turned around on the ground so she could wrap her arms around tiny Angel. "Alright Angel, time to get up okay?" "Okay!!" Angel jumped off her and went to play with Nudge and Gazzy.

Fang held out his hand to help (y/n) up, she gladly took his hand and got up. She smiled at him; his cheeks became even redder. She must have noticed because the next thing she did was put her hand on his forehead. "Are you okay Fang? Your forehead is kinda warm" "I'm fine" Fang pushed her hand way and walked away from her.

For the rest of the day, they all played together in the fields. Races, hide and seek, tickle monster and a whole bunch of other games. At one o'clock, Max had watch on her today, she decided that they should all go inside and have lunch. Everyone agreed with that thought and made their way to the house. Angel held Max's hand, Iggy and Gazzy walked together talking about bombs and Nudge and (y/n) walked side by side. Fang was first to get home, he still had a fair amount of blush on his face.


	5. Laughter through the trees

Iggy POV

As I walked next to Gazzy, we started talking about a bomb that we could use to scare Fang to get back at him for hitting Gasman in the face with a pillow. I would have given anything up just to see that because I'm blind and all. "Gazzy, where's (y/n)?" "She's behind you. Why do you ask?" I shrugged my shoulders and stood still, waiting for (y/n) to walk by me. I hear her walk up and say "Iggy, let's keep moving please."

I felt a hand grab my hand, pulling me toward the house, I had a feeling it was Nudge. "Are you okay (y/n)?" I asked, I've been her friend ever since we arrived here and I knew when something was wrong. Her aura changed, her color. "I'm fine Ig" she said, she sounded a bit shaky. And that was when I ran into what felt like a tree.

(Y/n) POV

WAM!! I looked behind me to see Iggy lying on the ground with a large bump on his head. I put my hand over my mouth, trying to hold in my laughter, while holding my stomach and hunching over. "Iggy are you okay?" I heard Angel yell as she ran to his side, I took a glance toward Gazzy and Max to see them start to giggle and chuckle. Behind Max I saw Fang with a smirk on his face.

I couldn't hold it in any longer, neither could the others because we all started laughing while rolling on the ground. While laughing, I could see Nudge frowning at us and Angel helping Iggy get up.

Angel POV

As I helped Iggy up, I heard the others laughing at him. I looked at his face and saw he had an awkward smile on. Such children I thought as I walked over to Nudge, who was glaring at the others. "Max, I'm hungry. Could we go and get lunch now please?" I asked in my cute little voice with my big puppy dog eyes that could make anyone melt.

She stopped laughing and hit Gazzy and Fang on the back of their heads to make them stop. (Y/n) had already stopped due to Nudge's death glare. "Sure sweetie, let's go" I reached for Max's had and pulled her along while the rest of the flock tagged along. I smiled to myself, I had to admit it was quite funny.


	6. Lunchtime Fiasco

(Y/n) POV

Once we got back, an argument broke out between Iggy and Max over...who should make lunch. *sigh* I really didn't like it when Max started to argue because when she starts, she gets stubborn. I looked around to see Fang and Nudge shaking their heads while Gazzy and Angel were whispering to each other. What are those two up to I thought. As Max and Iggy kept arguing, Angel and Gazzy walked over to me and beckoned me to bend down to hear what they had to saw. "(Y/n), we're hungry. Could you make lunch?" asked Gazzy "yeah. If they keep talking, we could starve" said Angel.

I nodded and walked toward the kitchen, Gasman and Angel followed me to sit at the counter. "What did you two want for lunch?" I asked louder than needed to get the others attention. The siblings looked at each other "GRILLED CHEESE" they yelled in unison. The rest of the flock looked over at us, Max and Iggy looked at each other and laughed. "Sorry," they said " we accept your apology," said Nudge as she walked me with sass in every step.

"Can I help?" Nudge asked me. I thought for a moment then smiled and ruffled her hair, "sure sweet pea" I said. She smiled and went to the fridge to grab everything we needed. I looked around to see everyone else in the living room talking and listening to music. I started to hum along and slightly move my hips to the beat. I have to admit, I'm a sucker for good music.

Nudge POV

As we started to make lunch, I saw (y/n) swaying her hips to the music out of the corner of my eye. I shook my head with a smile on my face, she loves her music. I saw her turn on the stove and started to make the grilled cheese, while I started to cut veggies and fruit. We always make the best team!

3:35

After lunch, I grabbed Max and Angel and asked them if they would want to join (y/n) and I in a girl talk. They agreed and we decided to plan out our girl talk. It seemed (y/n) had already gone up to her room so we decided to have a girl's night and talk then. As we were talking, I saw the boys go upstairs. Probably because we were giggling and they felt uncomfortable. *sigh* Boys.


	7. Peeping Tom Backfire

(Y/n) POV

After lunch, I walked upstairs to change for my afternoon workout. As I walked down the hall towards my room, it hit me. I hunched over in pain, holding my left eye. I held onto a wall, trying to steady myself, my breathing became heavy and shaky. I slowly walked to my door, continuously holding the wall, and walked inside. I ran over to my bedside table and started to look for my pills. I found them and took some "GAAAHHHH!!!" I screamed but I knew no one could hear me because my room is soundproof, somehow.

After the pain subsided, I got dressed in an (f/c) sports bra, (f/c) short and a Markiplier short-sleeved hoodie. I opened my door and walked down the hall to see Iggy, Gazzy, and Fang all coming up the stairs with awkward expressions on their faces. "What's up with you guys?" I asked "go downstairs and find out for yourself," said, Iggy. I shrugged and walked away.

Once I reached the living room, I understood what the boys were afraid of. Max, Angel, and Nudge were all giggling and whispering, making me feel uncomfortable. "What are you girls talking about?" I asked, putting my hands on my hips. They turned to look at me and then smiled. Not like an innocent smile, a creepy 'I know something you don't know' smile. "Nothing," they all said. Creepy! "Hey, can ask a favor of you guys?"

Fang POV

I was reading my book quietly when Gazzy burst into my room. "(Y/n) is training and she's in a sports bra." Gazzy had a HUGE smirk on his face, with Iggy behind him giggling. My face started to heat up and my heart started to beat faster. I stood up and walked towards them, "where is she training?"

We left the house to go find (y/n); somehow we got past the other girls. I was always the calm and collected type of guy but around (y/n), I started getting really weird thoughts. As we flew down towards her training area, my heart started to beat louder and faster. "Hey fang, down by that bush. We can hide there" said Gazzy. I nodded and landed behind the bush. This was the perfect spot; we could see her stretching and lifting weights. She's so beautiful.

(Y/n) POV

I grabbed the weights and started to lift them, images of my nightmare flashed in front of my eyes. I started to shake and stopped to put down my weight. As I did, I heard something move through the bushes and I already knew who it was. I looked over my shoulder and nodded. I heard a few flutters and grabbed the weights again with a smile on my face, knowing what was going to happen next.

Max POV

I waited for the signal and then saw it! I nodded back to (y/n) and looked down at Angel and Nudge who also nodded. I flew off towards where we knew the boys would be. I looked down to see (y/n) stop lifting and started to talk to the girls, the plan was working. I flew towards the bush and landed softly behind them.

"Enjoying the view?" I said through gritted teeth. The boys turned slowly around to see me looming over them. I smiled and then beat the shit out of them. That felt good!


	8. Girls night

Max POV

I could not wait for girl's night, I don't know why but I really want to embrace my girl. YEAH RIGHT! I actually wanted to talk about random crap us girls can't talk about around the boys. Nudge and Angel wanted to do it in (y/n)'s room, I said that should just barge right in after we got everything that was required.

But the hard part was how to make sure Gazzy, Iggy, and Fang would stay away. And somehow I got stuck with that job. Ho boy!! As I walked down towards the boy's rooms, I saw that they were all in Fang's room talking. "Hey guys, we girls are going to have a night all to our selves so please don't bother us!" they looked over at me and nodded then continued to talk in a hushed whisper.

"Okay then," I said as I walked away toward my room where Nudge and Angel were getting things ready. "How's it going girls?" "Good! Everything is ready, let's go!" Angel said jumping up and down. Nudge gathered some of the stuff while I grabbed the rest. Angel skipped down to (y/n)'s room and burst through her door with a bright smile. "(Y/N)!!! Time for a fun night!" Angel said smiling the whole time. (Y/n) nodded, time to talk.

(Y/n) POV

"(Y/N)!!! Time for a fun night" said, Angel, as she burst through my door. I stared at her in shock but softened my gaze as I knew what she meant. Time to talk I thought as I cleared my bed to make room for everything. Just before they had arrived I thought only nudge would be here, looks like I was wrong. I decided to tell them about everything when the time was right. But first, let's have some fun!

I looked at the beauties in front of me; all of them were in comfy clothes. Angel wore a pink and purple nightgown with lace down the front and back, Nudge wore a Septic Sam t-shirt with pink mustache pajama pants. Max, on the other hand, wore sweatpants and a tank top with wings that looked just like hers on it and I wore black short-shorts with a One Piece t-shirt.

Angel sat on Max's lap while Nudge sat between Max and me, the perfect circle. For a while, we talked about random stuff, laughing and some tickling here and there. But then it got weird, I don't know how but it did. "So who has a crush on the boys?" asked Nudge while eating some of the snacks she had brought. "In what way?" asked Max,

Nudge looked at Angel and they both nodded. "FANG LIKES (Y/N)! FANG LIKES (Y/N)!" screamed Angel out of nowhere. I raised my eyebrow in a questioning manner. I looked at the other two, who were giggling with HUGE smirks on their faces. "Huh?" I said confused by the outburst of giggles and chuckles.

Max POV

I couldn't stop laughing, it was too good. Now that I think about it that was probably why fang ran downstairs this morning. It made perfect sense! I looked at (y/n) and saw that she was totally confused and that made the laughter even worse. Then I stopped and wiped the tears from my eyes and said: "Fang may or may not have a crush on you." Honestly, I could see why she was a lovely girl and a good friend.

Her eyes grew wide with realization. "WHAT?!" she yelled as she jumped up from the bed. I laugh at her reaction but then quickly stopped once I looked into her eyes. Fear. I saw absolute fear, which was unexpected. "(y-y/n), are you okay?" I asked while mentally hitting myself for stuttering. She breathed deeply and then sat done "very amusing," she said flatly, very unlike herself.

Something is up.


	9. Unknown Secrets Known

Nudge POV

"Very amusing" (y/n) said flatly. Both Angel and I stopped laughing immediately after hearing those words cross her lips. That was not her. That was not the lovable (y/n) I knew and loved. "(Y/n) it was just a j-joke" I stuttered looking at Angel who said, "(y/n) are you okay?" I looked back at (y/n) and noticed something I thought I would never see. Fear and anger, both Angel and I clung to Max. We were afraid that (y/n) might explode and do something she would regret later.

Angel POV

"M-Max, what's wrong with (y-y/n)?" I asked as I clung to Max's arm. I had never seen her so angry and fearful like there was something she wasn't telling us. "Are you keeping a secret from us?" Max asked as she hugged us. (Y/n) looked down at her lap and sighed, I let go of Max and crawled toward her. I looked into her (e/c) eyes and said: "please tell us, we can help." She nodded and started her tale.

(Y/n) POV

"When we were all still at the school, I was separated from all the other experiments. I had my own cage but it was much bigger than others, I never knew why until I unlocked my door. I creeped out and found myself in the video surveillance room where there was a file with my name on it.

"In the file, I found information on myself and what they were doing to me. I found a tape in the file and decided to watch it. Bad idea. It was a video of what they did to me in a lab test, it w-was horrible" don't cry, don't cry "they injected me with a strange, red substance. Then I changed, it wasn't me. I killed three of the white coats in the room and one eraser.

"I couldn't finish the video because I was caught and thrown back into the cage. But then getting punished the next day by the erasers and Ari. I was created for one thing and one thing only, killing. And once a month I would have nightmares of the horrible things I was capable of. But the worst thing is, my form is inhuman. I am a demon in hiding, waiting for my next target.

"When you said Fang liked me, I thought of what I really was and knew if he truly loved me, he would have to deal with the monster that I am. Jeb, awhile back, made some pills for me to help stop the transformation. They work but it may be a matter of days before I flip the script and try to kill you all."

I couldn't continue my story, it hurt too much. As I started to sob, I felt tiny arms sneak around my waist to hug me. I looked and saw Angel giving me one of her big bear hugs, I squeezed back. I then felt two more pairs of arms around me, a group hug. Just what I needed. I put my head on Max's shoulder and silently cried. She patted my head while Nudge and Angel held my tight with love and forgiveness.

I couldn't ask for a better family!


	10. Family Forever

Max POV

I held (y/n) close; I felt her tears on my shoulder but didn't care. All she needed now was to get it out of her system. I stroked her hair, trying to calm her down. Her breath became normal after a while; I looked at her waist to see the other two wrapped around her. I smiled softly as I looked at (y/n)'s face to make sure she was okay. She looked up at me and smiled softly then she looked down at Nudge and Angel. They looked up at her and smiled. Love surrounded us.

(Y/n) POV

I felt safe and forgiven in this embrace, a family anyone would want. A dream that you knew could never come true, was right around me. I looked at Max, who smiled at me, then down at Nudge and Angel who also smiled and squeezed me tight. "Feel better?" asked Max. I looked at her and nodded with a grin. "Good, now that we got that out of the way, how about we go to bed"

"AWWWW!!" whined Nudge and Angel. "Moan moan moan, you're always complaining"* I teased as I tickled them both. They let me go and started to giggle as I tickled them. I nudged Max as if saying help me and she did. We started to make the little ones laugh and squirm around. "Alright we'll go to bed," said Angel between giggles "can we sleep in here?" asked Nudge.

Max turned to me and I nodded. "Sure sweetie," said Max. Angel and Nudge smiled, crawled under the blankets and snuggled close towards the middle of my bed. Cute I thought as I got down from the bed to move under the blankets.

"(Y/n) can I talk to you out in the hall?"


	11. The Reason's Reason

(Y/n) POV

"(Y/n) can I talk to you out in the hall?" I heard max ask. I nodded and walked out into the hall where Max was waiting. "What's up Max?" I asked with my back resting on the door. "Why didn't you tell us earlier? About you, about this!! We could have helped you with it! And now that the three of us know and the boys don't, it could put us all in danger. What were you afraid of? Us not excepting you?"

Before she could ask anything else I said "YES! I thought you would all throw me away. Forget me or just kill me right then and there!" My legs started to shake as my lips quivered; I slid down the door with my face buried in my hands.

Max POV

I felt so bad for being angry at her for wanting to protect us but we are family and if there's a problem we need to fix it. I bent down and held (y/n) in my arms "I'm sorry, I know you meant well but we are family and we can help."

I felt her head move; I looked down to see her puffy (e/c) eyes staring at me with a small smile on her face. "Happy now?" I asked, she nodded and took my hand. I helped her up and walked into her room where Angel and Nudge were fast asleep. Both (y/n) and I crawled in on either side of the bed, got comfy and fell fast asleep.

???? POV

I don't know what I heard but I know that it's since I heard sobbing coming from the hallway. Something's up and I intend to find out what it is!


	12. The Morning After

3rd POV

The room filled with morning light, all four girls stirred under the blankets. Angel and Nudge both opened their eyes first; they slowly sat up and looked on either side of them to see (y/n) and Max still sleeping peacefully.

Angel POV

As Nudge and I sat up, we looked at the other two who were still sleeping. "Should we?" whispered Nudge, I nodded and whispered, "I'll walk up to Max." I slowly bent down and poked Max's cheek. She didn't move. I poked her again and she STILL didn't move. I quickly got on top of Man and squeezed her with all my might.

I felt a tap on my shoulder, I looked over to see Nudge holding in her laughter and pointing at Max who was turning bright purple. "Sorry Max, I'll let go now" "GASP!!" Max sat up and tackled me down onto the bed. "I'm sorry Max," I said while being squished "it's okay. Hey what about (y/n)?" asked Max.

Nudge POV

Angel turned towards me and smiled, I nodded my head. Max looked at us in confusion but quickly caught on once I slowly crept to (y/n). I slowly sat on top of her stomach and "WAKE UP (Y/N)!! TIME TO GET UP!" I yelled while jumping up and down on her bed. Her eyes shot open "OKAY, OKAYYYY! I'M U-U-UP!!" she said while being bounced around.

I stopped to let her wake up fully, (y/n) slowly sat up yawning and rubbing her eyes, trying to wipe away all the sleep still left in them. "Morning Nudge, Max, Angel. Did you sleep well?" she asked us. We all nodded, answering with smiles on our faces. "Well, how about we all get dressed and then go downstairs for some breakfast?" Angel's face brightened and so did mine, food sounded good right about now.

Max POV

"Ok, you guys get dressed then meet me downstairs in 15 minutes" (y/n) said. I had a funny feeling that she wasn't going to let me make breakfast today. "Come on you two, do as (y/n) says," I said, pointing to the door. Nudge and Angel quickly jumped down from the bed and bounded out the bedroom door to get dressed.

"So, you're going to make food then?" I asked (y/n) as I removed the blankets to stretch. "Thought I should, considering the last time you cooked we lost a pan." My face started to turn red with embarrassment at what I had done to that poor frying pan. "W-Well, that pan deserved it. Wasn't a very good pan." (Y/n) giggled at my remark, I joined in on the laughter.

(Y/n) POV

"Thanks for the chat last night, I really needed it," I said to Max as she wiped a few tears from her eyes. "No problem. It was Nudge's idea anyways" she rubbed the back of her neck as she spoke. "Well I'll let you get dressed then" Max walked out of my room, closing the door behind her. I sighed and got dressed in a purple comfy sweater and wine red shorts.

As I walked past the boy's rooms, only one had sound on the other side of the door. Must have slept in the same room last night I thought. I walked downstairs and started to make pancakes with bacon for breakfast. I had a feeling that the smell of bacon would wake everyone up a bit.

I heard footsteps upstairs and assumed people were up and moving, hoping to get dressed fast enough to get some bacon. I looked toward the stairs and saw everyone except Fang walk down to the table. Probably sleepy I thought, dishing out the pancakes and bacon. As everyone began eating, I heard movement coming from upstairs. I got up and dished out some food for Fang upon hearing the commotion. I put the plate in Fang's spot and went back to eating mine. Fang came down the stairs, groggy and tired, he grunted in response to our good mornings. Geeze dude, I thought, what's up with him? Anyway, I felt better then I had last night, which is all that matters!


	13. A Question Asked

Gazzy POV

After breakfast, everyone decided to go do their own things. I know I heard someone crying last night but I couldn't put a finger on who it was. The moment replayed over and over in my mind. I must have been making weird noises while thinking because someone poked my cheek.

I looked over to see Iggy poking my cheek with a strange expression plastered on his face. "Why are you making weird noises?" he asked. "I heard something last night and I don't know what it was" "m-maybe it w-was a g-g-GHOST!" Iggy screamed like a little girl which caused everyone to run into the living room.

(Y/n) POV

I heard someone scream, dropping my book, I ran downstairs to the living room to see Iggy shivering in fear. Next to him was Gazzy who, oddly enough, was sweatdropping. "What the hell's going on down here?" I turned to see Max with Angel and Nudge tagging along behind her. My eyes met with Nudges then Angels eyes they both looked at me in worry. I shook it off and looked back at the two idiots on the couch. "Iggy thought I was talking about ghosts, which I wasn't and that's why he screamed." Gazzy looked at Iggy with a sassy look in his eyes. "Sorry guys! False alarm" I sighed and turned to look up the stairs to see Fang standing at the top. I smiled while saying "don't bother Fang, just some misunderstanding." He nodded his head, turned around and walked back towards his room.

\--time skip--

Gazzy POV

Today went by really quickly, everyone doing their own thing. I had been chilling with Iggy all day but after dinner, we went straight to bed. I couldn't fall asleep so I decided to find out what happened last night. I opened my door and saw that someone's light was still on, so that's who I was going to talk to!

I walked down towards the light to end up by (y/n)'s door. I knocked lightly but no one answered so, I opened to door myself. (y/n) was on her bed in her Supernatural pajama shirt and golden snitch shorts. She was reading one of the Stephen King books that she got from Jeb. "(Y/n)?" she turned towards her door and smiled as she saw me.

"Everything okay Gazzy?" she asked as she put her bookmark in the book and set it down. I quietly walked into her room and closed the door behind me. (Y/n) raised an eyebrow at me in confusion "Gazzy?" I quickly ran towards her bed and jumped up to land on top of her lap, my pajamas making the land a little softer. I felt a weight on my head, I looked up from her lap to see her smiling down at me with a hand upon my head. "What's the wrong shorty?" she asked me. I hate that nickname but right now I don't care, I just want to know. "Who was crying last night?" (y/n) its eyes grew a little bigger as I finished my question.

I wonder why!?


	14. Really?!

3rd POV

"Who was crying last night?"

(Y/n) its eyes grew wide at Gazzy's question. Something she dreaded had happened, little Gazzy had heard what had happened last night. Gazzy looked up at her in confusion as to why her eyes were huge. She took a deep breath and started to tell him everything, how could she say no to that cute confused face?

~~~timeskip~~~

Gazzy POV

I couldn't believe my ears, she's a special experiment?! "Really?!" I asked, still on top of her lap. She nodded her head in response, I wrapped my arms around her and gave (y/n) my biggest bear hug. I felt her return the hug, I smiled up at her which she gladly smiled back.

"Does that satisfy your curiosity?" she asked. "Yep! Thank you, should I tell the others?" She diverted her eyes and shook her head. "Okay, I promise!" Maaaaaybeeee.

"Okay then, time to go to bed!" "Awe!" "Come Gazzy, I'll give you a piggyback ride." I jumped off of (y/n)'s bed and waited for her to get ready, I love (y/n)'s piggyback rides! She bent down so I could climb onto her back, I wrapped my legs around her waist and my arms around her neck. "Ready?" "Mhmm!" And we were off toward my room, as she walked down the hall, I started to yawn and got really droopy eyelids. (Y/n) opened my door and walked into my room but then she did the unexpected, she fell onto my bed with me still on her back. "ACK! (Y/n), get off of me!" I said giggling.

(Y/n) POV

I smiled and let him go, I turned around and tucked him into bed. "Good night Gazzy!" "Good night!" I walked to his door and waved back at him with a smile. I closed his room and walked back to my room. I stopped in the middle of the hallway, I turned around and looked to see if someone was watching me. Nope, I'm good! I walked into my room, turned out my light and got into bed.

Fang POV

I saw (y/n) exit Gazzy's room and walk towards her room. I moved a little and she stopped in the hallway, turned around, shrugged her shoulders and continued towards her room. I hadn't noticed that I had been holding my breath so I slowly breathed out and went back to bed. Tomorrow I thought tomorrow I'll ask what's wrong.


	15. What?!

(Y/n) POV

I woke up to a scream heard throughout the whole house. But what concerned me the most was the fact that the word was my name. I stumbled out of bed, grabbed some Sailor Moon sweatpants, and ran down the stairs. After almost tripping on my pants, I finally got to the living room to see Max with her arms crossed, pissed at me.

"What?" I asked, raising my eyebrow. "I called you three times to get your butt down here!" Max said sternly. I shrugged my shoulders in confusion, sitting in the chair next to Fang. What! It was the only one free for some reason.

Fang POV

(Y/n) ran down the stairs, I didn't hear what Max was yelling about. I didn't really care right now, all I could think about was last night. I had to ask (y/n) about last night but when?

Max POV

"Okay, so both Iggy and I think it might be a good idea to go shopping. The fridge is bare and it's been a long time since we went out so Iggy and I are going shopping but we need someone to watch over the house." Nudge looked at me and winked, I knew exactly what she was thinking. "(Y/n) and Fang will be staying here while the rest of us go shopping!"

"WHAT?!" I looked to see the shocked faces of both Fang and (y/n) staring at me in surprise. I just smiled in return, they both sat down knowing not to argue with me!

~~Evil Time Skip~~

Fang POV

Everyone had left and it was just me and (y/n), it was time to ask. I walked out of the kitchen to see her on the couch with her 'Five Nights at Freddy's Silver Eyes novel'. She really liked the game so I bought her the novel. She hugged me and said thank you a thousand times, the thought of the smile on her face made my cheeks heat up.

I walked over to the couch and sat by her stretched out feet. She looked up from her book and tilted her head in an oblivious sort of way. Cute I thought. She bookmarked her page and made room for me on the couch, she moved so she faced me.

"Can I ask you a question?" She nodded her head

It was now or never.

"Why did you put Gazzy back to bed?" Her eyes widened at my question, then she hid her eyes behind her hair. Did I say something wrong?


	16. A Fight that was Unwanted

(Y/n) POV

I hid my eyes behind my hair "he just had a nightmare so I put him back to bed." Through my hair, I saw him raise his brow in an 'I don't believe you' kind of way. I wasn't lying but I wasn't telling the complete truth.

"You're lying" I lifted my head and stared at him.

"I am not, just ask him when he gets back" I raised my voice just a little to make my point, Fang's eyes turned a little sinister.

"There is something you're not telling me, isn't there?" My eyes widened, did everyone really know and not tell him? Well, I can't blame them, he is the one person I don't want to know what I am. But looks like it backfired on me.

"Tell me what the HELL IS GOING ON!!!" Fang had yelled at me and you know what? I can yell too!

"NO! YOU WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO HANDLE IT!"

"SO THERE IS SOMETHING!"

"YES, THERE IS BUT I WON'T TELL YOU ANYTHING!"

I got up from the couch and started to walk away but he is a persistent little shite.

"DON'T YOU WALK AWAY FROM THIS! MAX, NUDGE, THEY ALL KNOW EXCEPT FOR ME AND I LIKE TO BE IN THE LOOP ON SOME TOPICS!!" Now I'm pissed.

"You want to know. You really want to know?" With his face still full of anger, he nodded.

"Okay. I am a monster, I-I can kill anything it seems and not feel sorrow at all. My eyes turn black and red every month when most girls get periods. I am a demon and I train so I don't snap and kill everyone in this damn house!" Fang said nothing, he was utterly shocked at what I said. And the fact that I had tears streaming down my face now.

"Also, the girls say you have a crush on me and right now I think you're rethinking about that decision. Now if you'll excuse me, I'm going to my room!" and with that I went upstairs and closed the door, not looking back.

 

Fang POV

She turned towards the stairs and went up to her room, slamming the door on her way in. I stood there, processing what she had said, not believing a word. But it would explain the fights she would have with a few of us every month and wouldn't sleep for weeks on end. I had to do something or she would give me the silent treatment forever. And that would hurt everyone!

But did my love for her reality show that much?


	17. Sorry

Fang POV

I felt my stomach drop at the thought of losing (y/n), I had to say sorry and fast.I quickly ran upstairs towards her room. I stopped at her door, knocked, and listened. Sobbing is the only sound I heard but it was far away so I presumed that she was on her bed.

"(Y/n)? I came to say sorry, am I allowed to?" After I had finished, the door handle started moving but I couldn't help myself. I pushed the door, (y/n) stumbled away from the door but I pulled her into a hug before she could fall. I held on to her as if she would disappear if I ever let go.

"I'm sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry! Please don't hate me for yelling. I never meant to push you so far, I can't bear to see you cry. I should have told you sooner but I love you! I know you would never hurt us or me. Please just don't hate me"

(Y/n) POV

I giggled at his apologie, moving my face away from his chest. I looked up at Fang's face, which had tears starting to form, he looked down at me with hope in his eyes.

"Stupid, that was my line! I thought you would hate if I told you what I am and could do. I-I was putting everyone in danger. I hope that you can forgive me?" Fang nodded his head frantically, pulling me back in for another hug.

"You are forgiven a thousand times over" I smiled into his chest, happy that I was still accepted. I felt him move his arms, he started to pick me up bridal style. He walked down the hall towards the stairs, went downstairs, and sat on the couch with me on his lap.

"Umm, Fang? Why are we on the couch when we could have just sat on my bed?" He didn't answer "Fang, is something wro-" I stopped talking as I felt a pair of soft lips press into mine, my eyes widened but I quickly melted into the kiss. We broke for air, I smiled at him and then started to giggle at Fang's shocked face.

"I love you, Fang!"

"Really? You're not worried about everything that could happen with your eyes?"

"I'm sure you'll be able to handle me, you're a smart guy right?" Fang moved so I was laying on top of his chest, snuggling closer. He hummed in response, I noticed his eyes start to close but it was only 11:00. Watching his eyes made me tired and then I fell asleep on top of him and he was comfy!


	18. A Lovely End

Max POV

We finished shopping, tired and hungry. We arrived back at the house to see both Fang and (y/n) on the couch asleep. Nudge came up beside me and we high fived each other. Angel, Gazzy, and Nudge put the groceries in the kitchen along with Iggy as well. I looked over the back of the couch to see a sleepy (y/n) and a sleeping Fang.

Everyone shortly made their way to the living room to see the cute couple sleeping on the couch in peace. Angel walked up beside me and started to giggle quietly, Gazzy looked grossed out, Nudge looked satisfied with the result of the plan, and Iggy looked confused.

"Um, Max, what's going on?" Iggy's voice seemed to be a little too loud as Fang and (y/n) started to wake up.

"Shh! (Y/n) and Fang are asleep on the couch!" Nudge poked him in the arm, which Iggy yelped in response to. I shook my head at the two, not noticing Angel creeping up towards the sleeping lovebirds. She had a mischievous look on her face as she approached them, she got in front of (y/n)'s face and poked her cheek.

(Y/n) POV

I felt something poke my cheek, making me wake from a nice nap. I slowly opened my eyes to see Angel with a big goofy grin on her face, I slowly started to move up but had a hard time due to a pair of strong arms wrapped around my waist. I gave a small huff, falling back on Fang's chest and staring at him. I looked around to see that the flock had returned from shopping.

I decided to wake my newly found boyfriend by poking his face, which worked! He started to stir until I saw his eyes open, he smiled and kissed my nose. Cute!

"Ahem!" Both of us looked up at Max, everyone else was giggling except for Iggy. Fang blushed as I just laughed, I also noticed the time and thought it might be a good idea to make dinner now. Fang let me go and I grabbed Angel, hugging her and she gave my cheek a quick kiss.

"How about some dinner?" The other all cried happily for food, Max chuckled and started towards the kitchen. I put down angel so she could play with Gazzy, Iggy, and Nudge. I walked into the kitchen and started dinner with Max.

Nudge POV

I smiled as I saw the smile on (y/n)'s face as she walked into the kitchen but before Fang could follow, I pulled him aside to lay down the rules for him.

"If you break her heart, that will be the last thing you ever do."

"Uh huh. I'll keep that in mind," Fang patted my head as he strode away, not taking me seriously. Oh well! Time for food!

3rd POV

The flock all gathered around the table, it filled with delicious smelling food. Everyone ate, talked, and laughed during the meal. After everything was cleaned up, it was time for bed. Fang and (y/n) met in the hallway and gave each other a goodnight kiss, sweet yet passionate. The flock settled down for the night, happy and content.

Goodnight!


End file.
